Fart Dude
Fart Dude is the primary nemesis of the trio of Ottawa based superheroes Hot Dude, Cool Dude and Timberwolf. Unlike normal supervillains, he choses not to hide his iddentity and his superhero name is acutally his legal maiden name, namely because of his foul uncrotrolable flatulents. He is also the head of his evil organization, known simply as Fart Dude Inc. that attempts to steal playgrounds and charge admittance for profit. Lately, Fart Dude has enlarged his business portfolio and has moved on to taking over Wall-Mart's and racketeering. His butler and love interest is Kato. Biography Birth Fart Dude was born in 1964 in the remote wastes of northern Mongolia. When he was born, it was instantly recognizable that he has severe flatulence problems. This is due to his mother being exposed to a concentrated ray of pure methane collected from John F. Kennedy's fart of Doom, the U.S army bean rations (and subsequent flatulence) and being reflected back to earth by an early Satellite. While she was exposed, she was cleaning the hut with Mr. Clean, a known agent that houses the potent Chemical Of Doom which in turn, causes genetic mutations. This blend of methane and the chemical of doom resulted in the unborn baby's DNA structure to turn to Fart Mode. It is also noted that Smagulfagul Contributed to the birth of Fart Dude by cooking a special hamburger for John. F. Kennedy that caused him to create the fart of doom. Early Life Fart Dude used his powers for dubious means when he was little. For example, he would cry aloud for hours, fart and laugh while intoxicating his parents. This prompted Fart Dude's parents to seek a master for him so he could train him in martial techniques and to master his power so he would have more control over it. They did not reveal their true intentions, which was to remove Fart Dude from the house as he 'was stinking up the place'. The master granted Fart Dude the status of 'Dude' as he was four but already had a thick green mustache. He moved with his new master to Nepal and he began his training in the temple on top of the Groll Mountains. Late Childhood and Independence Fart Dude's master wanted his pupil to harness his power for good but was concerned that Fart Dude was headed towards the side of evil due to his natural tendency to intoxicate the local wildlife to death with his powers. Therefore, the master began to teach Fart Dude stick fighting and fist fighting to set him straight, but Fart Dude lacked any real motivation as he had just discovered male porn in his teenage years and was hooked. The master's troubles would persist as Fart Dude would try to track down the male porn stars and seduce them. Luckily, most of them turned him away immediately due to his foul stench, his perverdish attitude and his terribly strange accent. One porn star though, did agree to Fart Dude's demands and the master finally caught Fart Dude indulging in one of his prized fetishes. While the master wanted Fart Dude to return to training, Fart Dude resisted and attempted to establish a sexual trafficking ring using young boys in his own club (called Eh-Oh! It's Fart Dudes crib! (Fart Dude is not good with name)) to seduce gay visitors but unfortunately for him, most visitors were turned off by the stench and the children only succeeded in seducing Fart Dude. Before the police could arrest him for human trafficking charges, the master offered him one last chance to redeem himself. But when Fart Dude returned, his teenage witt soon outgrew his head and acted like he owned the temple. Therefore, the master established a challenge: If Fart Dude defeat him in a stick duel, he could keep the temple and do whatever he wants with it, but if he lost, he would have to continue training and fight to redeem his sins, eventually leading up to him being a superhero on a quest of redemption. Oddly enought, Fart Dude won the stick duel without using any of his powers (he would later confess that 'playing' around the little boys improved his reflexes considerably) and beat his master within inches of death. He gained the temple and made it his Fart sanctuary . He would continue to try to seduce male pornstars but his scent continued to make him a revolting sight in the gay community, thus, he turned into a sexual sneak and made a wing of the temple his 'fantasy room'. In order to accomplish his chilhood dream and his sexual fetishes, he created the ultimate spandex suit and donned it as the newest supervillain. Because of his low intelligence, he believed that there was no evil in the world and chose to work for evil to 'even the odds'. Supervillaincy With his power now consolidated, Fart Dude would spend the next 2 years as a petty thief, stealing complementary gifts from restaurants and attempting to sell the gifts to the homeless community in Hong Kong. When the homeless residents discovered the gifts to be complementary, they became enraged and attacked Fart Dude not knowing that he has impressive martial skill. Fart Dude destroyed the attackers in a massive bloodbath. Fart Dude then moved on to dealing drugs to young children in India. He began by stealing shipments of flinstones daily vitamins and modified them using his opium farm that he took over in Afghanistan and proceeded to sell them to the malnourished children of India as candy. When the authorities finally caught on to his drug operations, they planned to catch him in a sting operation in his safehouse in Mumbai but failled epically when Fart Dude used his powers on them and proceeded to terrorize the population he once served. With his drug business having failled, authorities in Afghanistan planned to capture the opium farm from him but where attacked on his property by Fart Dude himself and were ultimately defeated by his powers and his martial skill.Feeling completely daunted, the superheroes sent Elektra in to seduce Fart Dude but they did not realize that he was gay and were surprised when they realize that Fart Dude felt harassed by Elektra and proceeded with a rape lawsuit. Surprisingly, even with the terrible crimes he commited, he won the lawsuit and for the meantime, the americans had no support for operations against him. The Fart Mobile and Pimp Era After the incident, Fart Dude decided to become a pimp to a bunch of male prostitutes in the nightclubs of Bangkok (a city he likes due to it's name bang and kok). He grew his hair into an afro and bought himself some bling to blend in to the discos in the early 1980's. He founded his prostitution ring but failled to manage it properly, always spending his time at night clubs being the life (or the laughing stock) of the party. He tried to learn slang and made a pathetic attempt to act cool amongst the hip disco-goers. Unfortunately, this backfired when, the disco set Fart Dude accidently mixed in with the punk culture in Bangkok. Insulted by his demands to call him cool, the punks tried to gang fight Fart Dude despite his peace and love pleas he misused from the 1960's. The punks stopped and decided to give Fart Dude a chance at attempting to perform petty crimes, then he would be considered cool. Unfortunately though, the punks asked him to rob the penthouse of a wealthy south-asian business man. Fart Dude misunderstood the sugestion and raped the business man. The punks were shocked that they hung out with a gay guy and the police showed up to arrest Fart Dude but the supervillain used his powers to fight SWAT units on the top of the skyscraper penthouse, fly off the building, sneak into the alleys and slums to escape. Upon his return to the club scene, the trend changed to wrist and leg warmers and later 1980's style and Fart Dude refused to update his look, thus making him a recluse among the club-going culture. His prostitution ring was failling when one of the prostitutes he hired slept with a woman customer, breaking a boundary that Fart Dude set beceause he believes that heterosexual sex is 'gross'. He fired the prostitute in a strange manner that constituted sexual harassment and later tried to sue him for breach of contract but the case was quickly dropped out of court due to Fart Dude having an uncrontrollable flatulence attack. The remaining prostitutes were not providing hefty business so Fart Dude tried to expand his market. He hired a eclectic bunch of male prostitutes ranging from freed prison inmates to ragedy teenagers, transexuals and wheelchair totting seniors. The ring would meet it's death when one of the senior prostitutes (an old man discovered from a coke ad) died of a heart attack in a nightclub and the remaining prostitutes scattered 'like roaches' to avoid reprisal from Fart Dude and the police. Thus, Fart Dude turned into a depressed drifter, walking along the streets of Bangkok and sniffing gasoline (He says he likes the smell even though Kato told him it made people high). Eventually, he would try to move on to greener pastures and moved east to southern Vietnam. He attempted to work in the rice plantations but was fired when it was found that his flatulence was causing the flavour in the rice to taste like crap (literally). He then tried a variety of other odd jobs, some of which would see him attempting to enter the drug trade once again. Finally, Fart Dude found a 1980's prototype Datsun supercar for sale at a shifty used car lot in Saigon (it would later be revealed that the car was stolen from Datsun). He fell in love for the car due to him being desperate for love as he is being repeadetly turned down by men and by the car's 'strong muscular manly lines'. He took out a loan from the bank and purchased the automobile. He entered himself in a cross Vietnam race from Saigon to Hue. Little did he know however that the race was for motorbikes only (Being Vietnam's favorite transportation mode) yet with Fart Dude's confusing accent, he managed to bypass the contest restrictions and raced his 200 mile per hour supercar against mopeds and Vespa's. Without surprise, he won the race and he became so determined, he entered himself in another race. This time, it was a proper car rally in the slugging marshes of Vietnam. Because Fart Dude was focused on cheating, he wanted to try everything to win. Therefore, Fart Dude travelled to America for the very first time to find Batman and steal the blueprints to his Batmobile. After spending three months in America trying to find Manhatan (unsuccessfully) and learning basic english (poorly), Fart Dude eventually stumbled on the Big Apple by accident and began his search for Batman. After spending a week in the city, he became desperate to find Batman and broke into an irrational theft spree. Little did he know, this attracted Batman to his location. When Batman arrived however, it prompted Fart Dude to venerate him as a god. This confused Batman as most of his villains are not infantile, gay and are rather violent. But when Batman insulted Fart Dude's sexual orientation, that prompted the now enraged Fart Dude to gas him and kidnap him. In an abadonned warehouse, Fart Dude used a car battery and booster cables to torture Batman into giving him the blueprints. Batman refused even under torture and thus, Fart Dude intoxicated Batman with his powers. Batman tried to return to his manor but Fart Dude fallowed him and stole the plans on the rebound. After humiliating Batman by defeating him in public and sexually harassing him to the point of histerical laughter, Fart Dude returns to Vietnam and brings the Datsun and the blueprints to a local smith and transformed the Datsun into a jet-flying car. Fart Dude won the race by cheating by flying his car most of the race save for the beginning and the end. After his victory, Fart Dude fell in love with the car again and baptised it as the Fart mobile. Inspired by Batman's image, Fart Dude decided to take on the persona of a super-hero/villain and turn his mobile into his stylistic mode of transportation. Since being a super villain for Fart Dude means having style, he painted the Fart Mobile to match his own grossly colored uniform. Vigilante encounters and Crime Spree Episodes Fart Dude spent the rest of the 1980's capitalizing on the superhero world and challenging competitors to fight him. He decided to fight the X-men, feeling compelled to take down the organization. His early attempts failled however because his egotistic pride greatly outgrew his capabilites and he was defeated many times before he won a fight against a lone Wolverine who had his claw stuck in a concrete wall, thus making way for a lucky break. He was greatly inspired by his victory that he entered into a sumo wrestling league in Japan when he tried to return back home but was held up in Tokyo. In order to join the league, he had to gain weight as it is a comical rule in sumo wrestling that the wrestlers should look like imbeciles. In his first fight, he almost lost because he forgot the rules. However, he won by intoxicating the opponent. He would continue to dominate the sumo wrestling league because he combined his furious strength with his fart powers. Eventually, he was so good, he was in the sumo wrestling championships and by having investors constantly betting on him due to his victories, he drove Japan's economy to unparrallel heights. After he won the championship, he decided to give up sumo wrestling because the guys are 'grozz becauze zhey clearly let zhemzelvez go! Zheir abz are eaten by zheir ztomachs. Zeriously peoplez! Get on a diet!' (Fart Dude) After loosing all the weight save for a beer gut (which he likes because it makes him look like Pogo the clown), he returned to Nepal and brought down Japan's economy in the 1991 recession because he left the sumo league. He turned the temple into his supervillain lair and officially started his villainous deeds. In order to catch Spiderman, he travelled to New York again and hijacked a shipment of condoms in a cargo truck on lower Manhatan. Fart Dude parked the Fart Mobile at a toll park and drove the cargo truck to a elemantary school. There he distributed the condoms to the kids, labelling them as 'party baloonz'. The adults became increasingly offended by this and when they protested, he spazzed uncrontrollably and fought the staff. This prompted the SWAT units to come. Fart Dude set up a Fart smoke screen as a trap and because of the low visibility, the gas protected police members needed to use riot batoons. Fart Dude took advantage of this and fought the SWAT's. After a pathetic fight on account of the police men, they withdrew defeated. Spiderman came to save the day but was daunted by the gas left from Fart Dude's smoke screen. He came inside the school, was chocking and, quite spectacularily, was being defeated by Fart Dude. When he tried to escape, Fart Dude revealed his latest ability which was to use the methane to fly. He caught up to Spiderman, finished him off and humiliated him by hanging him from his threads attached to his legs on a skyscraper. He took off all of his clothes save for the mask because he thought that he could exposed Spider man's identity by revealing his genitals. He was dissapointed when he learned that the police did not collect a genital identification program. Spider man later died a humiliating death due to blood loss and when the police tried to extract the body, they dropped it and what remained of spider man squashed on the sidewalk. Fart Dude won his first real victory against a superhero by killing him, permanentally anchoring his future path as a tyrannical super-villain. With Spider-Man's death, the superhero world was in shock and would later call a council on how to deal with Fart Dude. Strangely enough, Fart Dude showed up to the council to hit on Daredevil and Flash, much to their own dismay. The council was disbanded because of this awkward turn of events and no sanctions were made against Fart Dude, protecting the villain at least for the short term. Fart Dude Inc. and beginning the foray into evil commercial deeds Because of his past actions in Asia and America, Fart Dude slowly gained noteriety for being a villain deigned to be punished. After he killed Spiderman however, the United Nations called for his arrest as he stepped too far. The United States brandished him as a terrorist and offered a reward for his capture or death because he killed an American icon. Fart Dude was forced against a wall and decided to flee to England. There, using his flawed English, he made his first bit of money since his pimp days commandeering a playstructure in his depressed and mindless ruse when the kids mother's paid him to let them back on. Even though the total sum was little, Fart Dude received a stroke of pure brilliance (comparable to normal humans, a common idea). He went to the London stock exchange and registered his new company as Fart Dude Inc. on the FTSE 100 index. Due to the injection of a new public company on the stock market, Fart Dude's stock saw an early jump to a value of 10 pounds per stock (because stocks were limited to Fart Dude's coloring capability). He quickly needed to make more profits to keep his company going so he travelled to China to capture more playgrounds. Even though the children did put up a fight, Fart Dude managed to conquer his first playground. Soon he set up a booth to charge admittance and hired his first henchmen to run the installation. When the municipal government in Beijing herd about this strange turn of events, they began the process of shutting down the booth. When Fart Dude learned this however, he went into a rage and bribed municpal officials to look the other way and ignore the booth. When some of the officials refused the bribes, Fart Dude went into an even bigger rage which prompted him to either perform racketeering on the officials or kill them to avoid having his booth closed. After some time, the municipal government did not want to close down the booth because they either had too many bribes, or did not want to be harrassed or die. This ensured the survival of Fart Dude's first conquered playground. He would conquer several more playgrounds in Beijing, Shanghai and Hong Kong before the high cost of his many booth operators and thugs began to eat into his savings which threatened bankruptcy. Fart Dude thus hired a butler to aid him with the running and organization of his evil commercial empire. This butler would eventually become Kato even though Fart Dude hired him solely for his looks. Kato encouraged Fart Dude initially to widden his business portfolio by expanding his evil deeds to include a larger variety of such actions. Thus, Fart Dude began taking in hostages in poorly planned scenarios were he would demand a ransom to be paid. The seemingly innocent Kato would receive the funds transferred by exchange in bank accounts. Amazingly, even with highly trained police and military units, Fart Dude managed to take a group of tourists hostage in the Empire State building in New York, hold on to them even with armed assaults by the authorities and escape with the ransom fund transferred to his evil enterprise. Kato was initially shocked by this and did not foresee that he was working for an corporation. Fart Dude continued to take hostages until that Kato pled to him to discontinue this dangerous activities, initially because he was worried about being guilty due to association and for public safety, but later because he grew attached to Fart Dude and did not want to see him hurt. Fart Dude was touched by this and believed Kato was hitting on him. He made a move on Kato that repulsed him with disgust. Thus following the fallout from this event, Fart Dude placed an ultimatum on Kato to which they would both be able to live with each other (but Fart Dude will still indulge in seeing Kato). Since Kato could not find a job, he was indetted to Fart Dude, who in return was indetted to Kato for helping him save his business. Consolidating Commercial Power Fart Dude's grasp on the evil playstructure conquering scenario was tightening since his competition was limited (save for a f ew copycats he would eventually have to deal with). Thanks to Kato's work, his business was spared from the technical meltdown of Y2K and he continued profiting from that time on. But the mid to late 90's brought some despair to Fart Dude Inc. as the superheroes were rallying to fight his power and to prevent him from conquering playgrounds in their city to save the populace from his evil taint. Kato gave Fart Dude a book on successful business practice and read it to him during bedtime. Touched by Kato's actions and seeing a need to secure his empire from Superheroes, he decided that he was going to kill them all which made Kato regret reading him the book. Relunctantly though, Kato agreed to help Fart Dude as it was part of the Butler's code that he had to uphold. With Kato's support, Fart Dude felt like he was on a roll and decided to kill Batman first off. Because Batman was traumatized by the sight of Fart Dude due to the incident involving the Batmobile's blueprints, he refused to fight him. Instead, Kato was sent to inflitrate the Batcave thingy only to find Batman's butler, whom they met during butler school. The two rekindled their relationship, much to Fart Dude's dismay, since he thought that he was Kato's only man in his life. Kato warned Batman's butler that Fart Dude was on a mission to kill Batman and told him to keep him safe. When the butler told Batman the news, Batman flew into a rage and decided to face his fear in a stereotypical superhero showdown, but since Fart Dude was not your stereotypical supervillain, he successfully killed Batman in a strange showdown in order to prove to Kato that he was worthy and would fight for his honor. A disturbed Kato had nothing to say. With a newfound confidence, Fart Dude decided that he would take out the X-Men. He first fough the cocky Wolverine, whom he was hitting on earlier. Wolverine was pissed off and refused to use rationalisation in his battle and his claw became stuck in a rock again. This time, however, Fart Dude was able to generate enough methane gas to poison him to death, since apparently Wolverine is invincible to normal blows. The rest of the X-Men proved to be less of a challenge after he captured their school playground. They could not defeat Fart Dude after he captured the playground as they did not want to destory it and so they tried to get it back by using the government, but unfortunately, Fart Dude's racketeering and intimidation had affected all branches of the american government and they refused to help. Thus, they began to attack him in uncoordinated raids that saw their demise when he pulled out his latest creation from the bowels of the playground, an early version of The Fart Cannon. The X-Men were killed, but the cannon was damaged in turn. Yet Fart Dude achieved his goal and had captured a nice playground to boot. His next task, and possibly his most important, was to kill Superman (whom Fart Dude comically calls Zuperman). Superman was the head of the Superhero coalition and Kato expressed his concern for Fart Dude's safety is he would not be wiped out shortly. Fart Dude agreed and Kato took him to a museum in New York to show him Superman's weakness which is Kryptonyte but a drunken Fart Dude broke into the exhibit and ate the Kryptonyte as if it were food. When Superman arrived at the museum to fight Fart Dude, Fart Dude called him Zuperman which made him angry. Kato had an idea and fed him beans, which make him fart uncontrollably. A cocky Superman could not believe the scene he was seeing, primarily, a drunken supervillain with a traffic cone on his head being fed beans by his butler. But since Fart Dude ate Kryptonyte earlier, the Kryptonyte matter was partly digested into gas, an incredibly toxic formula to Superman. When Fart Dude farted a storm, Superman died as a direct result and Fart Dude was triumphant. Not many other superheroes would stand against Fart Dude from that day on, and the forgetable ones that did would soon die. Thus, it seemed that Fart Dude's power had reach it's Zenith. And with Fart Dude's crackdown on Superheroes and his playground capturing spree over the next few years, nothing could stand in his way. ...except for this... In 2006, Fart Dude had defeated almost all of the superheroes in existence and the others that survived hid in shame. Kato deduced that Ottawa was the only city not affected by his commercial empire and the Canadian people in general have yet to fear his wrath. In Ottawa, however, he encounters a recently trained Hot Dude who defies his advances on playgrounds and prepares to defend himself. Their battle is Fart Dude's first challenge in months and is subsequently defeated for the first time since his beginnings into the Supervillaincy business. Throughout the months that followed, Fart Dude was desperate to find a way to defeat Hot Dude, including hijacking XBOX live, going naked in public over Nintendo Wii, using large nets to trap him and paralyzing him using the VividAss Awesome Sauce Blaster infected with his own version of the sauce (which does not work). His only good solution was to hire Burban Gurgachuk, a criminal genius to kill Hot Dude. Character Analysis Fart Dude is an interesting character as he is by nature very colorful and multi-dimensional. The first aspect of his personality to study is his sexuality and in extension, being a homosexual. While the author has stated that Fart Dude is not meant to be a laughing stock for the gay community, Fart Dude is supposed to be more of a reflection of accepted heterosexual views. Principally, this is explored by the fact that he thinks that the world is wrong for being strait and that everyone should be like him. This is an argument of the fact that Heterosexuals think that because being strait is the norm and is accepted, gays should be more like them to be accepted. And also because he thinks that being gay is normal, he does things to men (and boys) that typical strait guys do to women such as openly hitting on men in public and posting posters of attractive men in his room. He also has a crush on his butler, Kato who keeps explaining that he not interested, being a reflection of a more common strait crush that is not reciprocally returned for different reasons but denied none the less. His confidence and esteem makes it possible for him to be a player amongst men, constantly hitting on men in clubs and trying to seduce them with his charms (although limited). This is an argument against the way strait men have treated women over the years as mere object and sexualizes their culture much like Fart Dude makes men all about sex. The author says "Fart Dude does things that strait guys do except to men. This is particularily true to player culture as men have come to treat women as possessions. What I wanted to do was to make an argument against that by providing the most shocking forum that no conservative will dare to ignore. The point is to make the player's angry, so they can say 'what that guy is doing is wrong' so in turn I can say, 'well, look into the mirror pal'". The fact that Fart Dude is also attracted to 10 year old boys is an argument against anorexia and bulemia. The author say "Women have gotten the wrong impression through male dominated culture that thiner is better. That they have to 'resist temptation' and eat Special K until their faces turn green and they can play the xilophone on their ribs. This for me at least, is not the ideal female body. This is how I looked when I was ten. Would I want to fuck a ten year old boy? No. I want something more exotic. Curves are exactly that for me as it adds character to the female body more so than the flat and boring body of a ten year old boy. If I guy believes that a girl should starve herself to look pretty, then that guy has a problem in turn probably with himself, his own self image and his ego. This is exactly what I am trying to show with Fart Dude, a being with an overinflated ego, to show exactly the strange nature of modern sexuality." See Also *Hot Dude on DeviantArt Category:Villains Category:Characters